Red
by Kickin it fan xox
Summary: Kim is singing undercover with only her parents knowing will she spill the secret or will she keep the gig up
1. Chapter 1

A/N: hey guys it's been a while since I posted and I wanted to start this new story. I said I was going to finish TON(together or not) but I really don't know how to finish it so I'm either stopping it or someone can adopt it. If your interested in adopting it pm me. If I don't get a pm about it before the end of June it'll be the end of TON.

This is a summary of my new story.

Story title: red

Characters: Kim(main), jack, Jerry, Milton, rudy.

Summary: Kim gets a YouTube channel so she can share her love of singing. Her parents say she can have a channel on the condition that nobody knows who she is. To follow their rules she wears red sunglasses and bright red lipstick when she films, she calls herself red. Nobody knows her secret except her parents. Will she be able to keep it that way.

Please tell me if you think this is worth writing and if you'll read it. Also I will make this a love story so what couple do you want:

Kick(jack Kim)

Kerry(Jerry Kim)

Luv y'all,

Kickin it fan xox


	2. Friendship and channel

**A/N: hey this is the first chapter of red. Most votes were in favor of kick so they will be the couple. They won't get together in this chapter but please review and say if you want them together by the second chapter or if you want me to wait a bit before adding romance**.

_Disclaimer: I don't own kickin it or YouTube_

Kim's POV

"mom, mo-om, MOTHER! I yelled looking for her.

"Kim stop shouting. Now what do you need?"

"can I get a YouTube channel?"

"I don't know honey, let me talk to your father about it."

"fine!" I replied knowing that if my dad got involved I would never get a channel. "so are we gonna talk about it?" I inquired.

"Kim not now be patient!" my mom yelled frustrated with my impatience.

"uhhgggg, fine! I'm going the dojo." screamed as I walked out the door.

Jacks POV

I was at the dojo working out when a pissed off Kim stormed in. Not saying anything she marched into the changing room.

Somebody's cranky. I thought to myself. Around five minutes later she walked back in calmly and turned to me.

"hey jack."

"everything all right Kim?"

"yeah just me being impatient."

"bout what?" I asked her.

She stopped killing a dummy and came to sit on the bench beside me.

"I really wanna get a YouTube channel because I love to sing, but my mom said she'll have to talk to my dad about it and my dad is against anything to do with social networking so I doubt they'll let me get a channel!" she took a deep breath as she finished her rant.

"Kim you don't know that you won't get a channel so don't think negative. I'm sure your parents will come through in the end." I told her

"thanks jack I needed that. I'm gonna make sure your the first one to know if I get a channel." she put her head on my shoulder and gave me a sideways hug. I shifted her a bit so she was more on my lap and I could hug her back easier. We were still in this position when Jerry, Milton and Rudy came the doors.

"guys I'm telling you unicorns do exist, oh hey jack, Kim!" Jerry said shouting the first part.

"holy Christmas nuts has kick prevailed!?" Milton screamed.

Kim literally jumped right off me and started stuttering.

"uh- no we were just uh!" she managed to get out.

"no guys we were just having a friendly moment." I explained.

"so you guys aren't together?" Rudy clarified.

"nope!" I told them.

_I can only wish. _

Kims POV

_I can only wish. _

Believe me I would love to be in a relationship with jack I've liked him forever. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and I pulled it out. It was from my mom.

Come home

Kk

I slid my phone in my pocket and turned to the guys.

"I gotta go I'll see you guys tomorrow." I told them. I grabbed my bag and walked out the door.

"I'm home!" I screamed as I walked through the door of my house.

"come in the kitchen." I heard my mother yell back. I slipped off my flip flops and put down my bag. I walked to the kitchen to see my mom at the stove making dinner and my dad sitting at the table.

"Kim can you set the table dinner will be ready in a few minutes?" my mom asked me.

"sure." I told her. Once i was done and we started eating I decided to bring the ling awaited subject up.

"so dad I had asked mom if I could get a YouTube channel but she said we have to talk about it as a family."

"sounds fine with me." my dad replied.

"wait what your fine with it. Yessss!" I started screaming.

"on one condition." he added.

"awhh there's always a catch." I complained.

"it's nothing big we just don't want anyone knowing who you are when they watch." my mom told me." and that means nobody not even your friends, not even jack."

"fine!" I huffed and left the room. I went up to my room trying to think of how i could conceal my identity. I suddenly noticed my red shades sitting on my dresser. _Well that'll cover my face,_ I thought to myself. I don't think that'll be enough though. My hair will be a dead giveaway. _Hat_? No that won't help. Different color? _Perfect_. Since I didn't want to dye my hair I decided to add brown hair extensions with made it look like I had streaks. What else? _Hat now_? Yup, I added my red beanie. Perfect!

I plopped into my beanbag with my laptop.

_username_? What would be a name people would remember. I thought of what I was wearing. Lots of red.

_Red_. Available. Okay but am I wearing enough red? Think Kim what other red could I add? _Clothes_? I think that'll be too much. _Lipstick_? Bingo!

***time skip***

"hey guys I'm Red and I'm going to be posting videos of me singing. For this video I'm singing last Friday night by Katy perry. I hope you guys enjoy."

_There's a stranger in my bed,  
There's a pounding in my head  
Glitter all over the room  
Pink flamingos in the pool  
I smell like a minibar  
DJ's passed out in the yard  
Barbie's on the barbeque  
This a hickie or a bruise_

_Pictures of last night  
Ended up online  
I'm screwed  
Oh well  
It's a blacked out blur  
But I'm pretty sure it ruled  
Damn_

Last Friday night  
Yeah, we danced on tabletops  
And we took too many shots  
Think we kissed but I forgot

Last Friday night  
Yeah, we maxed our credit cards  
And got kicked out of the bar  
_So we hit the boulevard_

Last Friday night  
We went streaking in the park  
Skinny dipping in the dark  
Then had a ménage à trois  
Last Friday night  
_Yeah I think we broke the law  
Always say we're gonna stop  
Op-oh-oh_

This Friday night  
_Do it all again  
This Friday night  
Do it all again_

Trying to connect the dots  
Don't know what to tell my boss  
Think the city towed _my car  
Chandeliers on the floor  
Ripped my favorite party dress  
Warrant's out for my arrest  
Think I need a ginger ale  
That was such an epic fail_

_Pictures of last night  
Ended up online  
I'm screwed  
Oh well  
It's a blacked out blur  
But I'm pretty sure it ruled  
Damn_

_Last Friday night  
Yeah, we danced on table tops  
And we took too many shots  
Think we kissed but I forgot_

Last Friday night  
Yeah, we maxed our credit cards  
And got kicked out of the bar  
So we hit the boulevard

_Last Friday night  
We went streaking in the park  
Skinny dipping in the dark  
Then had a ménage à trois_

Last Friday night  
Yeah I think we broke the law  
Always say we're gonna stop  
Oh whoa oh

_This Friday night  
Do it all again  
(Do it all again)  
This Friday night  
Do it all again  
(Do it all again)  
This Friday night_

_T.G.I.F.  
T.G.I.F.  
T.G.I.F.  
T.G.I.F.  
T.G.I.F.  
T.G.I.F._

Last Friday night  
_Yeah, we danced on table tops  
And we took too many shots  
Think we kissed but I forgot_

Last Friday night  
Yeah, we maxed our credit cards  
And got kicked out of the bar  
_So we hit the boulevard_

Last Friday night  
We went streaking in the park  
Skinny dipping in the dark  
Then had a ménage à trois

Last Friday night  
Yeah I think we broke the law  
Always say we're gonna stop  
_Oh-whoa-oh  
This Friday night  
Do it all again_

"I hope you guys enjoyed! Please subscribe and comment."

**A/N: did you guys like it?please review and don't forget to pm me if you want to adopt TON. And remember to answer the question about kick. **

**Luv y'all**

Kickin it fan xox


	3. Kick?

**A/N: heey! You guys seemed to really want kick right away so they'll get together in this chappie. Sorry about the late update i was away and i didn't have wifi. I hope you guys enjoy this kick filled chappie. **

_Disclaimer: I do not own kickin it or oath by Cher Lloyd_.

Kim's POV

I woke up this morning and went straight to my laptop. Wow, already thirty comments and nine subscribers. I scrolled through the comments.

Awesome please post more

Wow you have a great voice

Amaazing

And there were the not so nice comments.

You suck

This hurt my ears

NEVER SING AGAIN

Seriously people, I don't expect everybody to like me but don't waste your time hating i couldn't care less what you haters think.**(** **A/N: this goes out to anybody who's planning on hating on my story a word of advice: don't bother)**

I closed my laptop and headed to the bathroom to have a shower. When I was done i headed downstairs for breakfast.

"Hey mom." I said as I walked into the kitchen.

"Hey sweetie, jack called." She told me.

"Really! Uh I mean, cool what'd he want?" I exclaimed over excitedly. My mom chuckled at my actions.

"He wanted to know if you wanted to go to the dojo with him." She explained to me.

"Thanks I'm gonna go call him now." I responded.

"Breakfast first Kim!" My mom yelled to me.

"Calling jack is more important!" I yelled back. Realizing what I just said i suddenly turned into a tomato. Ignoring it I picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Jack said through the phone.

"Hey it's Kim."

"Oh hey Kim are you coming to the dojo?"

"Ya are we going early?"

"Sure ill be at your house in 5."

"Kay see you then."

"Bye Kim."

"Bye jack."

I hung up the phone and headed back to the kitchen. I grabbed a apple and ran upstairs to grab my bag. "Bye mom I'm going to the dojo."

"Be home by 5 the latest." She told me.

"Kaay!" I yelled back. I slipped on my TOMS and sat outside on the porch to wait for jack.

Jacks POV

I grabbed my bag and headed down the street to Kim's house. As I neared her house I saw her sitting on her porch. The wind was blowing in her hair and she looked straight up beautiful. I walked up her front steps.

" hey Kim."

"Hey jack."

"You ready to go?" I asked her.

"Ya I'm all ready." She got up and grabbed her bag. We walked down her porch steps and onto the sidewalk. We walked in silence. A comfortable one though not awkward. Our hands kept brushing each other and from the corner of my eye I noticed her glancing down at them. I made a bold move and grabbed her hand lacing our fingers together. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Oh Kim what'd your parents say about the YouTube thing?" I asked her.

"Uhh they uh said I couldn't get one." She told me.

"Ok then." We got to the dojo and their was nobody there. Kim grabbed the spare key out of the flower pot and unlocked the door. We walked in and she let go of my hand. I immediately missed the warmth.

"I'm gonna go get changed you wanna spar after?" She asked me.

"Sure." I responded and walked into the changing room. I wonder if I should ask Kim out today? Maybe but what if she says no or she never wants to talk to me again. Ehh I'll think about it, because seriously if she says yes then imagine how awesome my life will be.

"Jaaack! Hurry up, I've been waiting for ten minutes!" I heard Kim yell.

"I'm coming!" I yell back. I quickly tied my belt and the changing room.

"Finally! You take more time then me, and I'm a girl!" Kim complained.

"Yeah yeah whatever. You wanna spar now." I asked her.

"Sure." She stepped onto the mat with me and we bowed. We got into our stances and went at it.

15 minutes later we were still fighting. Neither of us had the upper hand we were evenly fighting. I punched she caught it. I started to get lost in her eyes. I didn't know what I was doing but I felt myself leaning in to kiss her. Our lips met and surprisingly she didn't pull away. After around 20 seconds we pulled away and just stated at each other.

"Uh.." Kim started.

It wasn't the best moment but it would have to do.

"Kim will you be my girlfriend?" I asked her.

"Un uh!" She managed to get out. I pulled her in closer and connected our lips once more.

Kim's POV

AAAaaaaaahhhh! Omg I can't believe what just happened. I am officially jack brewers girlfriend! After him asking me to be his girlfriend we continued practice then he took me on our first date. He walked me home( we held hands the entire time ) and he kissed me goodnight a my door. The only thing wrong is that he brought up the YouTube subject again and I had to lie to him about it. Ill have to talk to my parents about it because I don't think I can have a relationship if I'm always lying.

"Kim! Supper!" My mom yelled from the kitchen.

"Coming." I yelled back. I headed downstairs.

"So Kim how was your day?" My dad asked me.

"Awesome." I told them.

"Why so awesome?" My mom inquired.

"Well jack asked me out." I told them calmly.

"Jack, that friend if yours?" My dad asked suddenly paying lots of attention.

"Yes dad, jack my best friend you've met him before."

"We'll now he's your boyfriend so I have to meet him again!" My dad argued.

"Sure, fine. What I wanted to ask was if I could tell jack about my YouTube channel?"

"I suppose so as long as he doesn't tell anybody." My mom told me.

"Thank you sooo much. I promise he won't." I finished my supper and ran up to my room.

I decided to make another video. I got my extensions in and put on my lipstick. I grabbed my sunglasses and turned on my camera.

"Heeeey guys thanks for all your awesome comments and please subscribe! Today I'm going to be singing oath by Cher Lloyd."

_Yo, my best friend, best friend 'til the very end_

_Cause best friends, best friends don't have to pretend_

_You need a hand, and I'm right there right beside you_

_You in the dark, I'll be the bright light to guide you_

_'Member the time, time, times sneaking out the house_

_All of the time, time, times that you had your doubts_

_And don't forget all the trouble we got into_

_We got something you can't undo, do_

_Laughing so damn hard_

_Crashed your dad's new car_

_All the scars we share_

_I promise, I swear_

_Wherever you go, just always remember_

_That you got a home for now and forever_

_And if you get low, just call me whenever_

_This is my oath to you_

_Wherever you go, just always remember_

_You're never alone, we're birds of a feather_

_And we'll never change, no matter the weather_

_This is my oath to you_

_I know I drive you crazy, hmm, sometimes_

_I know I call you lazy, and that's most times_

_But you complete me, and that's no lie_

_You are my tuxedo, and I'm your bow tie_

_We in the car, sing, sing, singing our song_

_Rocking the building, tear it down, like we king kong_

_And in my eyes, you can do, do no wrong_

_You got a best friend sing, sing along_

_Laughing so damn hard_

_Crashed your dad's new car_

_All the scars we share_

_I promise, I swear_

_Wherever you go, just always remember_

_That you got a home for now and forever_

_And if you get low, just call me whenever_

_This is my oath to you_

_Wherever you go, just always remember_

_You're never alone, we're birds of a feather_

_And we'll never change, no matter the weather_

_This is my oath to you_

_Oh ohh, I'll never let you go_

_Oh ohh, whoa, this is my oath to you_

_Oh ohh, just thought that you should know_

_Oh ohh, whoa, this is my oath to you_

_Yeah..._

_Wherever you go, just always remember_

_That you got a home for now and forever_

_And if you get low, just call me whenever_

_This is my oath to you_

_Wherever you go, just always remember_

_You're never alone, we're birds of a feather_

_And we'll never change, no matter the weather_

_This is my oath to you_

_Oh ohh_

_You should know, you should know, you should know, you should know, yeah_

_Oh ohh, whoa, this is my oath to you_

_Oh ohh_

_Wherever you go, just always remember_

_You're never alone, we're birds of a feather_

_And we'll never change, no matter the weather_

_Oh ohh, this is my oath to you_

"Thanks for watching and if I get 15 more subscribers by tomorrow next video ill sing two songs."

I edited the video and posted it and headed to bed.

**A/N: did you guys like? Please pm me or review song suggestions. If I choose your song ill give you a shout out. **

**Love y'all ,**

**Kickin it fan xox**


	4. Telling jack and blackmailed

**A/N: hey I know this is really short but I recently got a job and I never have time to write. Now one shots are gonna be every two days and red will be twice a week. **

_Disclaimer: I will never own kickin it_.

Jacks POV

I was headed to Kim's house the next morning. I needed to talk to her about something. I arrived and knocked on the door. She opened the door grinning.

"Hey jack, come on in."

"Thanks." I stepped inside the Crawford house.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked her when we were sitting in the living room.

"Sure?" She asked with a questioning tone.

"I was wondering if maybe we could not tell anybody that we're together?"

"Why, and I already told my parents."

"I told mine too. I was just thinking that if we didn't work out as a couple then the gang might start thinking that they can only be friends with one of us or it will be awkward. So if they don't know nothing will ever be awkward."

"Ok ya I get that." She told me.

"So no telling anybody."

"Got it. And can I tell you something?" She asked.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Um can I just show you?"

"Okay." She got off the couch and headed upstairs to her bedroom. I followed her in and plopped onto the beanbag.

"Promise you won't be mad?" Kim asked.

"Promise."

"Okay so have you heard of the youtube singer red?"

"Uhhh, ya! Jerry mentioned her then told me to check her videos out."

"Okay well close your eyes for a minute." I did as I was told and closed my eyes.

Kim's POV

I quickly put in my extensions, applied my lipstick, slipped on my sunglasses and put on my beanie. **(A/N:I forgot about the beanie last chapter, sorry.)** I turned to jack.

"Open." I told him.

Jacks POV

I opened my eyes. Crap, Kim was red. Well that's a surprise.

"Wow." Was all I could get out.

"Are you mad I lied to you?" She asked immediately.

"No, I'm happy you told me." I reached out and pulled off her sunglasses. I pulled her in for a kiss. When we were done with that (around fifteen minutes later) she took her sunglasses from me and stood up.

"So jack you wanna watch me make a video?"

"Sure." She slipped her glasses back on and set up her camera. She hit record.

"Hey guys, red here. I'm here with my daily update. Today I'm gonna be singing DNA by little mix. It represents how I've been feeling about a certain person lately."

_Does he tell you he loves you when you least expect it?_

_Does he flutter your heart when he kisses your neck?_

_No scientist or biology_

_It's obvious when he's holding me_

_It's only natural that I'm so affected_

_And my heart won't beat again_

_If I can't feel him in my veins_

_No need to question, I already know_

_It's in his DNA_

_D-D-D-DNA_

_It's in his DNA_

_And he just takes my breath away_

_B-b-b-breath away_

_I feel it every day,_

_And that's what makes a man_

_Not hard to understand_

_Perfect in every way_

_I see it in his face_

_Nothing more to say_

_It's in his D-D-D-DNA_

_It's the blue in his eyes that helps me see the future_

_Fingerprints that leave me covered for days, yeah, hey, yeah_

_Now I don't have any first degree_

_But I know, what he does to me_

_No need to work it out, it's so familiar, ooh, ooh, ooh_

_And my heart won't beat again_

_If I can't feel him in my veins_

_No need to question, I already know_

_It's in his DNA_

_D-D-D-DNA_

_It's in his DNA_

_And he just takes my breath away_

_B-b-b-breath away_

_I feel it every day,_

_And that's what makes a man_

_Not hard to understand_

_Perfect in every way_

_I see it in his face_

_Nothing more to say_

_It's in his D-D-D-DNA_

_It's all about his kiss_

_Contaminates my lips_

_Our energy connects_

_It's simple genetics_

_I'm the X to his Y_

_It's the colour of his eyes_

_He can do no wrong_

_No, he don't need to try_

_Made from the best_

_He passes all the tests_

_Got my heart beating fast_

_It's cardiac arrest_

_He's from a different strain_

_That science can't explain_

_I guess that's how he's made_

_In his d-d-d-DNA_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Ahhh, ahhh, ahhh, oohh_

_It's in his DNA_

_D-D-D-DNA_

_It's in his DNA_

_And he just takes my breath away_

_B-b-b-breath away_

_I feel it every day,_

_And that's what makes a man (what makes a man)_

_Not hard to understand (to understand)_

_Perfect in every way (in every way)_

_I see it in his face (in his face)_

_Nothing more to say (nothing more to say)_

_It's in his D-D-D-DNA_

"Thanks for watching! Please comment and subscribe."

She shut off the camera and turned to me.

"What'd ya think?"

"I think you have a beautiful voice." She blushed.

"Well now I need to edit it and then I'll post it."

"Why don't we do that right now?"

"Ok." I got up and followed her to her laptop. We spent around 15 minutes and then she posted it online.

"You wanna head to the dojo?" I asked once we were done.

"Sure lemme grab my bag." I headed downstairs with her. She grabbed her bag and we walked out the door.

"Jack you said not to tell the guys, but when do we tell them because we can't never tell them?"

"I guessed we'll tell them when we think we're gonna last."

"And when are we supposed to know that?"

"I really can't answer that kimmy." I said grinning. She whacked me.

"Don't call me kimmy." We got to the dojo. Nobody was there, it was just me and Kim. I headed to the boys changing room. I changed it my gi and headed out of the smelly changing room.

"You wanna spar?" Kim asked.

"Sure." After ten minutes of good sparring we ended up in the same predicament as last time. I leaned in to kiss her.

"Jack what if the guys come in."

"They won't." I told her and crashed our lips together. We were making out for around ten minutes when we heard the bell on the door jingle. We jumped apart and looked to the door. It was Truman.

"Hi lovebirds how you guys doing?" He sneered.

"What do you want Truman?" Kim asked glaring at him.

"Well I just happened to notice the security cameras in my dads office and have now realized I have dirt on you guys."

"What could you possibly have Truman." I asked.

"It seems you guys don't want anybody knowing about, well whatever's going on between you guys and I have footage of you guys making out."

"I'm gonna to kill you, you son of a bitch." I cussed at him.

"Jack relax were not gonna let this brat blackmail us." Kim told me.

"How are we gonna get out of this?" I asked her.

"I know you wanted to wait but the best way to solve this would be to just tell everybody were going out."

"It's a bit late for that. The footage is going to be played in the mall for all the public to see in ten minutes."

"WHAT!" Kim screeched."you asshole." Kim and I bolted out the door and into the courtyard. Sure enough there was a huge screen put up. Truman walked up behind us.

"Oops I must have read my watch wrong. It starts in thirty seconds." He cackled and walked away. I tore over to the screen and motioned for Kim to follow. We stood in front of the screen. The gang was standing right in front of us.

"People!" Kim yelled causing everybody to wince. " what you are about to see it what a Truman is blackmailing jack and I with. But instead of letting him get away with it were gonna stand up to him." She tore down the screen.

"What Truman had against us was proof. Proof that Kim and me are dating." I told the crowd. There were cheers amongst the crowd. The gang ran up to us.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Rudy asked.

"It's complicated." I told him.

"What was the video about?" Jerry inquired.

"None of your fucking business." Kim told him. He cowered behind Rudy.

Kim's POV

What an exciting day. I told jack my secret, the gang found out about us, we were blackmailed. To much excitement if you ask me. I decided since I had gotten my fifteen more subscribers but I forget to do two songs in my previous video I'd just make another video. I was about to start.

I slipped on my glasses and pressed record.

"Hey it's red again. This is my second video today and I'm gonna be singing mean originally by Taylor swift. This goes out to bullies and the victims."

_You, with your words like knives_

_And swords and weapons that you use against me_

_You have knocked me off my feet again_

_Got me feeling like I'm nothing_

_You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard_

_Calling me out when I'm wounded_

_You picking on the weaker man_

_You can take me down with just one single blow_

_But you don't know, what you don't know..._

_Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Why you gotta be so mean?_

_You, with your switching sides_

_And your wildfire lies and your humiliation_

_You have pointed out my flaws again_

_As if I don't already see them_

_I walk with my head down_

_Trying to block you out 'cause I'll never impress you_

_I just wanna feel okay again_

_I bet you got pushed around_

_Somebody made you cold_

_But the cycle ends right now_

_'Cause you can't lead me down that road_

_And you don't know, what you don't know..._

_Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Why you gotta be so mean?_

_And I can see you years from now in a bar_

_Talking over a football game_

_With that same big loud opinion_

_But nobody's listening_

_Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things_

_Drunk and grumbling on about how I can't sing_

_But all you are is mean_

_All you are is mean_

_And a liar, and pathetic, and alone in life_

_And mean, and mean, and mean, and mean_

_But someday I'll be living in a big ol' city_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean, yeah_

_Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Why you gotta be so?.._

_Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city (Why you gotta be so?..)_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean (Why you gotta be so?..)_

_Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me (Why you gotta be so?..)_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Why you gotta be so mean?_

"Hope you enjoyed thanks fore watching. Please comment and subscribe to my channel."

I shut off the camera and headed to bed.

**A/N: okay so that wasn't really short but whatever. Please review and follow. Also check out my other story, wasabi warrior moments. Sorry for the swearing also. **

**Love y'all,**

**Kickin it fan xox **


	5. authers note

**A/N: Hey guys sorry its been forever but i got in trouble and my parents took away my iphone ipod and im not allowed on computers for a month so please be patient but i promise when i get them back ill update. youll see reviews from me still because im allowed my ipod for a half hour a week but thats it.**

**sorry,**

**kickin it fan xox**


End file.
